


Just a Little Sting

by AetherSeer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer
Summary: Jakub thought getting his first two tattoos had been bad. Yeah, no. That was absolutelynothing,a piece ofcake,on the feeling currently lancing outward from his chest right now.





	Just a Little Sting

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was prompted by a thought on Jakub Vrana's ... ample assets. Thank you to Catznetsov for enabling me, as always.

Jakub thought getting his first two tattoos had been bad. Yeah, no. That was absolutely _nothing,_ a piece of _cake,_ on the feeling currently lancing outward from his chest right now.

And he’s only halfway done.

The piercer pauses, gloved hand settling on Jakub’s bare shoulder. Jakub cracks an eye open, shuddering against the vinyl of the chair. “You okay, dude?”

Jakub’s not _not_ okay, but he’s also a red-faced, sweaty, squirmy mess in the back room of the tattoo shop, sparks running through his veins, circling down his body and back to the pinprick of pain and _oh, God, that feels good_ concentrated in his left nipple. But yeah, he’s fine. “S’just a _lot,_ ” he manages to get out.

“That’s pretty normal,” the piercer says with a smile. “If you need to wait some more before the next one, we can put this on pause.”

Jakub nods. “Please.” He lets out a stuttering exhale, staring at the ceiling. He’d been instructed not to move his arms too much to avoid pulling on clamped skin, so he keeps his hands at his side, far too close to the erection straining against his fly for comfort.

When he looks back at the piercer, he gets another smile. “That’s a common reaction, too,” the guy says, nodding at Jakub’s hard-on. Jakub can feel the blood rushing to his face as the humiliation of the guy _noticing_ burns low in his gut.

“Hey, hey, no worries,” the piercer says. Easy for _him_ to say. “It’s a sensitive area.”

And Jakub’s always been more sensitive than most guys to begin with, anyway. But Jakub’s honestly not sure—and then gloved fingers come up to pinch at his unpierced nipple, rolling the little bud between them to perk up. The clamp settles over the nipple, hard, unyielding pressure. Jakub shivers.

Jakub closes his eyes. If he knows when the needle’s coming, he’ll just tense in anticipation. It had worked for the first one, at least. If he concentrates, Jakub thinks he can _feel_ the slim bar of surgical steel threaded through his body.

A flash of agony, and Jakub’s arching into the quick press of talented fingers and gauze, nerves singing and body alight. His eyes might be open—he doesn’t know. He can hear a high-pitched keen, distantly recognizing that it might be him.

Jakub slumps back against the chair, muscles lax. He can feel the cooling wet mess in his briefs and feels a flash of shame, and then—his eyes fly open and he meets the raised eyebrow and incredulous look on the piercer’s face. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were sensitive, were you?”

Jakub wants to _die._

“I—”

He gets another Look, and snaps his mouth shut, cheeks surely blazing as red as tomatoes now. Silver glints at the corner of his eye and Jakub looks down at his chest.

His nipples are puffy and swollen, just as red and abused as they do after his lover gets done working Jakub into a frenzy, whining and sobbing for pressure on his dick and not just his poor chest. Silver barbells glint on either side of his nipples, a bright contrast and a sight that sends a jolt of arousal through Jakub’s body.

His dick twitches in his shorts.

The piercer leans in. His exhales float over the sensitive buds and Jakub tries to jolt away, fetching up against the chair again. “Hm, these should heal nicely enough, as long as you take good care of them. But let’s make sure everything’s in working order, okay? That reaction is unusual enough that I want to make sure nothing’s wrong, okay?”

Before Jakub can get his mouth to form words, those gloved fingers are smoothing up over his pec, light pressure against Jakub’s oversensitized skin. Jakub opens his mouth—to say something, to tell the guy to stop—and a long, low moan leaves his throat instead when fingertips circle his areolas, massaging the tender skin while skirting the actual piercings.

“There you go,” the piercer murmurs, eyes fixated on Jakub’s chest, not even bothering to look up at Jakub’s face. “You got some sore tits, here, dude. A little massage every now and then will help with that. Make sure you apply saltwater a few times a day, keep these pretty tits nice and clean.”

“Oh, God—” Jakub chokes out. He wants to protest the name the guy’s come up with for his chest—it’s not like Jakub has actual _breasts,_ but Jakub can’t seem to make his words come out as anything but embarrassingly high-pitched whimpers as those fingers press and prod and massage his sore chest.

“Now, let’s see how this feels—” and Jakub sobs when the piercer lightly presses a fingertip against the point of Jakub’s right nipple.

“Hmm.”

The metal in Jakub’s skin shifts as the piercer carefully grips Jakub’s nipple between finger and thumb, lightly tugging the skin outward to expose the piercing. “Seems to be a clean hole,” the piercer murmurs softly, examining from just inches away.

Jakub tries to curl in on himself when his nipple’s released, but a heavy hand to his thigh stops him. “None of that, now,” the piercer orders. “I need to check your other tit, make sure it was a clean job.” That hand slides down and just slightly inward, mere inches away from where Jakub’s dick is making itself known again.

Jakub shivers.

Fingers pinch his other nipple, pulling his skin taut again. “Looking good, and silver’s a good color on you, too. Maybe when these are healed up nice, you can get some sparkle to accentuate your pretty little tits. Show them off.”

Jakub closes his eyes. He doesn’t really want to—but there had been some nice-looking barbells out in the shop proper, with glittering gems on the ends. Maybe—

He yelps and shivers, sobbing out pleas when the piercer pinches both of his nipples _hard,_ tugging and rolling the trapped flesh between strong fingers, and Jakub cries out, back bowing. His dick spurts again, adding to the disgusting cooling mess in his briefs.

Jakub’s crying openly now, overwhelmed and so, so sensitive. He curls up on his side in the chair, arms crossed over his abused chest, nipples red and angry-looking, shuddering as his body attempts to calm down.

Brett strips off the gloves, tossing them into the trash and scooting the rolling tray of piercing implements to the side with a clatter. He hovers a hand over Jakub’s shoulder, waiting for the invitation.

“Brett,” Jakub hiccups.

Brett slides his little stool in closer, opening his arms for his boyfriend to roll over and curl into his chest. He can feel Jakub’s tears soaking a damp patch into his shirt. It’s cotton; it’ll wash. He strokes a careful hand over Jakub’s bare back, soothing motions that Jakub sighs and moves into. Jakub’s always been tactile.

“Use your words, Jakub,” Brett coaxes. “Too much? Too sore?”

“I—It stings, but—not like _bad_ pain,” Jakub says into Brett’s collarbone. “Just achy now.”

Brett wiggles a hand between Jakub’s forearm and his chest, gently pulling Jakub’s arms away and uncurling his boyfriend to get a better look. There’s a little blood, to be expected, but he hadn’t been lying when he’d said the piercings themselves had been cleanly done.

“You’ll be sore for a little bit, but we’ll make sure we get them taken care of,” Brett promises. “It’ll be a while before they feel normal again, though. I did already put more of those super-soft undershirts in your dresser for the healing period.”

That gets him a soft kiss, even as Brett’s legs protest the 200 pounds of sweetly-exhausted Czech on his lap. “Okay, let’s get you home and cleaned up before you start sticking to yourself.”

Jakub protests a little, but dozes amiably as Brett cleans up the back room. Brett checks the room one last time, making sure it’s ready for Lars’ opening shift tomorrow morning, arm tucked around Jakub’s waist, before he turns out the lights. Thankfully, Brett’s jacket is big enough that no one really notices Jakub’s not wearing a shirt as they walk the three blocks to their apartment, where Jakub heads straight for the shower.

Brett sets the kettle on for tea, and goes to join him. Best make sure Jakub doesn’t fall asleep under the warm water.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is tagged as "dubious consent," both characters are in an established relationship, exploring a sexual fantasy.


End file.
